Chambre Pour Deux Et Plus Si Affinités
by ShaiArg
Summary: Après un accident pour le moins... particulier, Lisbon se retrouve à l'hôpital avec un camarade de chambrée pour le moins... particulier. Jisbon :
1. Chapter 1

Ca faisait un moment que j'avais rien posté ici! Je vous reviens donc avec une fic que j'ai écrite y'a quelque temps, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Sinon, j'ai bien envie de me lancer dans une fanfiction Vampire Diaries. Y'a quelqu'un qui suit ici?

DISCLAIMER: J'en ai jamais fait de disclaimer, mais y'a toujours une première fois x). Les personnages et la série appartiennent à Bruno Heller, sauf Chaz et Alex qui sont bien à moi. (Oui, le même Alex, c'est ma marque de fabrique xP ).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chambre Pour Deux (Et Plus Si Affinités)**

**Chapitre 1**

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux dans son lit et se tourna vers la gauche, encore un peu groggy. L'homme allongé plus loin zappa encore quelques fois puis éteignit la télé en faisant une grimace de douleur, se touchant la jambe qu'il avait dans un plâtre. Il fit une petite moue d'ennui puis s'assit sur le lit, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa voisine. En la voyant les yeux ouverts, il ouvrit grand les siens, étonné, puis sauta comme il put de son lit pour s'asseoir au chevet de celui de sa voisine.

- Hey ! murmura-t-il avec un gros accent texan, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Comment vous vous sentez ? Teresa, c'est ça ?

La femme le fixait, surprise, et voulut se lever avant de sentir une douleur au niveau de son abdomen.

- Restez allongée, lui conseilla son voisin de chambrée en appuyant légèrement sur son épaule. Je vais appeler votre petit ami, il est dans la salle de bain. Il doit vraiment vous aimer, il a pas bougé de cette chambre pendant trois jours, dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de se relever et de boitiller jusqu'à la petite salle de bain de la chambre. Hey, mon gars, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Tu devrais venir voir.

Resserrant son attèle à son bras droit, il repartit s'asseoir sur son lit, laissant Teresa le regarder pendant quelques secondes. Cheveux bruns, yeux d'un bleu clair électrique, presque blanc, il devait mesurer entre 1m85 et 1m90, avec des épaules de nageur et des bras de catcheur. Il portait un tee-shirt large blanc sur un bermuda beige. Se sentant observé, il fit un petit sourire en coin à la jeune femme avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, alors que la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant entrer dans la chambre un homme chemise ouverte, une serviette sur la tête cachant son visage, sortant probablement de la douche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Arrête de m'appeler toutes les cinq minutes sous prétexte que tu t'ennuies, grogna l'homme en ôtant la serviette de sa tête, dévoilant une tonne de bouclettes blondes.

- Heu… premièrement, je m'ennuie pas, je m'amuse à t'ennuyer. Et deuxièmement, si je t'ai appelé, c'est juste parce que ta chérie s'est réveillée.

Il allait répliquer à la première partie de la phrase, mais la deuxième arriva à son cerveau et il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme en question.

- Lisbon ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un large sourire avant d'appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge au mur. Vous savez pas combien ça me fait plaisir de vous voir réveillée ! dit-il en fermant sa chemise et en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Lisbon ? répéta le voisin de chambre en fronçant les sourcils. J'y crois pas, Patrick, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule ? Pendant trois jours ? C'est pas ta petite amie ?

- Ecoute, répondit Jane, si je ne disais pas que j'étais de la famille, ils n'allaient pas me laisser rester, tu comprends ?

Jane eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter l'oreiller qui avait fendu l'air, lancé par un voisin visiblement en colère, sourcils froncés et mâchoire en avant, n'aimant visiblement pas être pris pour un idiot. Du tac au tac, le blond lança à son tour une boite de comprimés qui rebondit sur l'attèle de l'autre homme.

- Putain, enfoiré de ta mère… jura-t-il en serrant son bras contre lui. Je t'ai lancé un oreiller, moi, ça fait pas mal un oreiller…

- Désolé, s'excusa Jane avec un petit sourire. Lisbon… comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Comme quelqu'un pris malgré lui dans une guerre idiote… répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Jane rit à la remarque de sa patronne, heureux de voir qu'elle n'avait en rien perdu son sens de l'humour. Il allait répondre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière.

- Ah, mademoiselle Lisbon a enfin daigné se réveiller ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai connu mieux.

- Je me doute bien. Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de vous écarter pour que je prenne les constantes de mademoiselle Lisbon, dit-elle à l'adresse de Jane, qui se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur l'autre lit, à côté du voisin.

- T'inquiète, lui dit l'homme à l'oreille. Y'a aucune raison que quelque chose cloche.

- Je m'inquiète pas, répondit Jane, son éternel faux sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu parles, bien sûr que si, tu t'inquiètes. Un minimum ? Un chouilla ?

- Tu espères que rien ne cloche, comme ça tu te sens moins coupable, hein ? répliqua Jane.

- Non, rien à voir, répondit le voisin. J'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Hum hum…

- Je connais ce « hum hum », c'était pas ma faute, alors arrête. Je sais reconnaitre mes torts, mais là, c'en sont pas !

- Hum hum…

- Bon, ça va ! D'accord, c'est ma faute ! Qu'est-ce que ça va changer maintenant ? Et j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me sentir coupable.

- C'était pas ta faute.

- C'est ça, maintenant tu dis que c'était pas ma faute.

- C'était pas ta faute.

- Ta gueule…

Un long silence s'installa dans la chambre, pendant que l'infirmière prenait les constantes de Lisbon sous le regard de Jane et que l'autre patient fixait le sol, balançant lentement ses jambes dans le vide. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que l'infirmière sourit en disant que tout allait bien et qu'elle releva le regard vers le fond de la pièce.

- Charles Isaac Brolin Junior, vous êtes une plaie ! Vous avez encore arraché votre perfusion !

- Heu… juste Chaz Brolin, ça suffit. Et j'aime pas les aiguilles.

- Si vous continuez, on va être obligés de vous attacher au lit ! se plaignit-elle en replantant la perfusion dans sa main.

- J'arracherai avec les dents, répondit-il simplement, sans s'en faire le moins du monde par le regard assassin de l'infirmière. Et puis l'idée de me faire attacher à un lit par une infirmière n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Outrée, elle finit par quitter la chambre sans dire au revoir et Jane revint s'asseoir auprès de sa collègue.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle. Comment je me suis retrouvée là ?

- C'est… une longue histoire, répondit Chaz avant que Jane ait pu dire quelque chose.

- Vous vous souvenez qu'on était chez Tony Bellami pour l'arrêter ? continua tout de même le consultant.

- Oui… Il est sorti de chez lui et on a dû lui courir après.

- C'est ça. Pendant qu'on lui courait après, Rigsby et Cho sont restés coincés avec la voiture, parce qu'il y avait des bouchons et donc ils ont pris du retard. Moi, j'aurais bien pris le suspect en chasse, mais vous me l'interdisez. Vous savez, je pourrais vous donner un coup de main si vous me laissiez vous aider, il suffirait que…

- Jane…

- Et donc Bellami a traversé une avenue en courant comme un taré, pendant que vous le poursuiviez. Forcément, les voitures ont pilé et… le motard qui roulait derrière la première voiture a pas eu le temps de freiner. Il est passé par-dessus, et vous lui avez servi d'amortisseur…

- Oh… Et… le motard, il… va bien ?

- Demandez-lui vous-même, dit-il en montrant le voisin d'un geste du menton.

- Je suis désolé… j'aurais dû prendre le pick-up, mais j'étais en retard, alors… En plus ils avaient plus de chambres alors on nous a mis ensemble. Vous m'en voulez ? demanda-t-il en faisant une grimace.

- Bah non, c'était pas de votre faute. En plus, vous avez une jambe et un bras cassés.

- Vous avez deux côtes de cassées et un traumatisme crânien, qui dit mieux ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Et vous avez eu Tony Bellami ? fit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Oui, il sera jugé après-demain. Mais ne pensez plus au boulot, il faut que vous vous reposiez maintenant.

Il finissait à peine sa phrase lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Un homme entra, hésitant, et son regard se planta directement sur le voisin sans prêter la moindre attention aux deux autres occupants. Environ 1m85, châtain, les yeux lagon, il avait tout à fait l'air du tombeur, avec sa barbe de trois jours faussement négligée, ses cheveux coiffés avec du gel et sa tenue soignée. Il s'avança dans la pièce mais resta à une distance prudente du lit de l'autre homme.

- Alex ? dit-il surpris. Je te croyais à Dublin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

- Ton frère m'a appelé et m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, répondit-il avec un accent irlandais. Et vu les évènements qui ont… suivi, j'ai pris le premier avion pour venir à Sacramento et t'annoncer la nouvelle moi-même.

Le petit air joyeux qu'avait affiché Chaz disparut sans laisser aucune trace lorsqu'il lui dit cela. Son regard devint sombre et il crispa ses mains sur ses draps, attendant que son ami poursuive.

- Ecoute… j'ai appris que tu allais au tribunal quand t'as eu l'accident. Au tribunal… comme tu t'es pas présenté, ils ont cru que tu ne voulais pas venir…

Le regard dur du Texan devint immédiatement surpris et inquiet, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour des mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir.

- Ils ont cru que t'en avais rien à faire, alors, ils…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ca faisait des mois qu'on préparait ça ! Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Sacha ?

- Elle a profité que t'étais pas là pour…

- Pour prendre la garde de mon fils ? le coupa-t-il indigné. Elle a jamais été là pour lui, et maintenant elle débarque et demande la garde ? Et elle profite que j'ai eu un accident pour me l'arracher ? Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! s'écria-t-il en se levant, arrachant son attèle d'un geste brusque.

L'Irlandais voulut opposer une résistance, mais se retrouva en un instant poussé contre le mur. Le regard déterminé de Chaz montrait qu'il ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il ouvrit le placard de son côté de la chambre et en sortit un sac de voyage qu'il posa sur son lit avant d'enlever en deux temps trois mouvements son bermuda et son tee-shirt, dévoilant ainsi son corps musclé au possible et le tatouage qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son dos, représentant une paire d'ailes entrelacées avec des motifs tribaux. Il enfila rapidement une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire puis prit plus de temps pour mettre un jean usé, alors que son ami, légèrement plus petit et à la carrure largement moins impressionnante, hésitait à réagir.

- Chaz, tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de sortir d'ici et de faire une connerie.

- De faire une connerie ? Tu parles de quelle connerie ? Celle d'aller rechercher mon fils ou celle de faire regretter à mon ex-femme le coup de pute qu'elle m'a fait ?

- Heu… disons les deux. Calme-toi s'il te plait, je veux pas avoir à utiliser la force.

- Toi, utiliser la force ? répliqua Chaz avec un ton méchamment moqueur en mettant ses chaussures. Tu parles, tu vaux rien contre moi.

Alex ne parut pas vexé, il devait avoir l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de son ami, et des réponses blessantes quand il n'était pas d'humeur. Cependant, Jane et Lisbon furent plus étonnés encore par sa façon dé réagir. L'homme se mit devant le Texan, le prenant par les épaules, et d'un simple geste de la jambe, il fit un croche-pied à la jambe cassée de son ami, qui tomba lourdement à terre, alors que l'Irlandais attrapait son bras gauche, le valide, et le plaquait derrière son dos.

Chaz se débattit, mais la douleur étant de plus en plus forte, il finit par se laisser faire, son visage écrasé contre le sol froid. Alex attendit d'être sûr qu'il s'était calmé avant de le lâcher, puis l'aida à se relever pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le carrelage. La colère s'était envolée et, après un moment de flottement, Chaz posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, cherchant sûrement du réconfort, ce à quoi il répondit en passant son bras autour des larges épaules du patient impulsif.

- On va faire appel, et tu l'auras la garde de ton gosse, je te promets qu'on fera tout pour.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut mes chers lecteurs et lectrices!_

_J'ai décidé de poster un chapitre par jour, puisque de toute façon, j'ai déjà fini ma fic._

_Voilà donc le chapitre 2, mais avant ça, je réponds aux reviews:_

_**Janeandteresa:** Désolée de te décevoir, mais ce ne sont pas des homosexuels x) Et c'est bien le même Alex que dans certaines de mes autres fics._

_**LAurore:** Je suis contente de voir que ça te fait plaisir xD. A bientôt sur msn ;)_

_**Pasca:** Mais tu comprends, si Jane ment, c'est avec un bon fond! C'est pas du tout pour pas aller bosser entre temps! xD Contente que ma fic te plaise ;) a plus!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lisbon se réveilla en sursaut et retint son souffle en voyant le visage de Jane penché au-dessus du sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa gorge sèche et son souffle coupé ne le lui permirent pas. C'était assez perturbant de trouver au réveil un homme dans cette position… Le consultant dégagea une mèche de cheveux noirs de la jeune femme de son front et remonta sa couverture.

- Ca va, Lisbon ? murmura-t-il. Vous faisiez un cauchemar, alors je vous ai réveillée…

- Oui, je… je crois que ça va… merci…

Jane se leva sans un mot et partit dans la salle de bain, laissant Lisbon reprendre son souffle dans le noir de la nuit. Puis l'homme revint avec un gant de toilette humide qu'il passa délicatement sur le front de sa collègue.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est gentil, répondit-elle en se laissant faire, trop fatiguée pour protester. Il est quelle heure ?

- Cinq heures vingt-deux minutes, répondit une voix grave à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Déjà réveillé, Chaz ?

- Bah ouais, tu fais du bruit, se plaignit-il en tournant le dos, se mettant face au mur.

Les deux collègues l'entendirent reprendre une respiration régulière et Jane continua à passer son gant sur le front de Lisbon. Se détendant au contact du consultant, elle se laissa aller yeux fermés contre son torse et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules frêles, caressant maintenant ses cheveux et se risquant à aller jusqu'à son cou. Mais une fois arrivé à cet endroit, il s'arrêta et se leva une nouvelle fois.

- Teresa, dit-il et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, surprise de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Vous êtes trempée de sueur, il faut que vous vous changiez. Je suis passé chez vous chercher quelques affaires pour quand vous vous réveilleriez, je vais vous apporter un change.

La jeune femme se redressa difficilement malgré la douleur au niveau de ses côtes, et elle se souvint d'un détail insignifiant mais néanmoins non négligeable qui lui fit prendre un peu peur. Elle fut bien contente que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir et que Jane ne la voie pas s'empourprer.

- Heu… Jane…

- Je sais, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je vous ai pris des sous-vêtements aussi.

Sur le coup, elle fut partagée entre la gêne qu'il ait dû aller chercher des vêtements pour elle et la colère qu'il ait fouillé dans ses sous-vêtements, mais finalement elle se ravisa, se disant qu'elle était bien contente qu'il y ait pensé. Jane revint auprès du lit avec un ensemble noir assez sexy et elle fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'elle le gardait pour les grandes occasions. Il avait vraiment dû fouiller dans tous ses tiroirs ! En même temps, on pouvait considérer ça comme une grande occasion, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital après trois jours de coma parce qu'un motard accidenté vous a utilisée comme airbag. Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, car le consultant s'était approché par derrière et défaisait les deux nœuds de sa blouse d'hôpital.

- Heu… Jane… dit-elle encore. Je peux peut-être le faire toute seule…

- Je ne vais pas vous toucher Lisbon, je vous respecte trop pour ça. C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile de défaire un nœud derrière son dos. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, vous pouvez vous changer en paix, je ne vous regarderai pas.

Le voyant tourner sa chaise et fixer la porte d'entrée, comme un parfait gentleman le ferait, Lisbon s'exécuta et rougit encore en se disant qu'elle était toute nue dans une chambre avec deux hommes, dont Jane, et elle se dépêcha de mettre ses sous-vêtements avant de se cacher avec la couverture.

- Ca y est, Jane… murmura-t-elle timidement.

L'homme se remit dans le bon sens et fit un petit sourire à sa patronne. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait son côté fragile, et il devait avouer qu'elle était attendrissante et adorable.

- Je vous ai aussi apporté ça, répondit-il en lui tendant le maillot floqué au nom de Lisbon qu'elle portait chez elle pour dormir. Je me suis dit que vous vous sentiriez un peu plus chez vous si vous l'aviez.

Pour toute, réponse, elle lui fit un immense sourire et lâcha ses couvertures pour pouvoir l'enfiler. Malgré lui, son regard tomba immédiatement sur ses seins et il se fit violence pour le détourner, descendant à son abdomen et à son nombril. Il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait terriblement belle.

- Ca fait mal ? demanda-t-il en fixant les hématomes sur son ventre.

- Ils me donnent des calmants alors je ne sens pas grand-chose, dit-elle en tentant de passer la poche de perfusion par la manche de son maillot.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, lança Jane en s'asseyant sur le lit et en lui prenant la perfusion des mains.

Après avoir suspendu à nouveau la poche, il aida Lisbon à mettre son haut et caressa involontairement sa hanche. Surpris, il leva le regard sur celui de la jeune femme pour s'excuser, et il resta plongé dans ses yeux de longues secondes avant de réagir.

- Heu, je… je suis désolé, je voulais pas.

- C'est pas grave, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux. On devrait essayer de dormir.

Jane redescendit du lit pour s'asseoir à nouveau sur sa chaise et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Lisbon.

- Dormez, je veille sur vous.

- Jane, ça fait trois nuits que vous ne dormez pas…

- Si, je dors quelques minutes par-ci, par-là. Mais la chaise n'est pas très confortable, je l'avoue.

- Venez, je vous fais de la place.

Après l'avoir dit, ses mots lui semblèrent étrangers. C'était vraiment elle qui l'avait invité à partager son lit ? Ce n'était pourtant vraiment pas son genre. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la morphine et évita le regard bleu ciel de son consultant qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- En toute amitié, bien sûr, répondit-il en enlevant ses chaussures sans perdre un instant.

Ne voulant visiblement pas qu'elle change d'avis, il ôta rapidement sa veste et son gilet et aida Lisbon à se mettre d'un côté du lit pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Puis il remonta ses couvertures sur eux et enlaça la jeune femme, calant son menton sur sa tête et en humant son parfum.

- Hum, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me manquait de dormir dans un bon lit…

- Bonne nuit, Jane, lança-elle simplement et le mentaliste sentit son sourire dans sa voix.

- Bonne nuit, Lisbon, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête.

- Eh ben, il était temps… grogna l'homme à l'autre bout de la chambre. Vous me laisserez peut-être dormir maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour mes chers lecteurs! Je vois que le chapitre 2 vous a plu, ça fait plaisir ^^_

_Celui-ci est centré sur Chaz (oui, vous savez, le mastodonte de l'autre côté de la chambre). J'espère que ça vous ennuiera pas!_

_Les reviews maintenant:_

_**Janeandteresa:** Lol oui ils dorment ensemble, d'ailleurs Chaz va se faire un plaisir de retenir cette image pour la ressortir plus tard, comme tu t'en douteras sûrement lol._

_**Pasca:** Contente que ça te plaise! Alex on le voit quasiment pas dans cette fic, mais y'a Chaz pour le remplacer! Et il s'en fera une joie lol._

_**Naftali:** J'arrive pas à voir Jane en pervers, je me disais que ça collerait plus avec le personnage lol._

**

* * *

Chapitre 3**

Pour la deuxième fois dans la nuit, Lisbon se réveilla sous des yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils.

- Chaz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers lui, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller son collègue.

- T'es flic, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'as un poste assez important, c'est ça ? Chef d'équipe ou un truc comme ça.

- C'est ça… répondit-elle, suspicieuse.

- Dans ce cas-là, tu dois avoir pas mal de contacts chez les juges et tout ça. Je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est bien ça…

- Teresa… j'ai besoin de ton aide… J'ai aucune chance pour la garde de mon fils, expliqua-t-il d'un ton rempli de tristesse en triturant la manche du maillot de Lisbon avec ses doigts. Tu comprends, mon ex-femme vient d'une famille aisée, c'est tous des aristocrates, alors que moi, je suis qu'un petit éleveur de chevaux indépendant. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Aucun juge ne va se dire que je m'occuperai mieux de mon fils qu'elle, ni que j'ai plus à lui offrir.

- Hey, arrête de te torturer, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et passa sa main sur son visage, sûrement pour essayer de faire en sorte que les larmes qui commençaient à engorger ses yeux ne coulent pas. Peine perdue, le contact de la main de Lisbon dût l'émouvoir et ses larmes se déversèrent en silence sur son visage alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de les sécher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jane d'une voix endormie, serrant toujours Lisbon contre lui.

- Chaz s'inquiète pour son fils, expliqua la chef d'unité.

- Tu veux que je témoigne pour toi ? proposa le mentaliste.

- Tu me connais à peine et tu connais même pas mon fils.

- Ca fait trois jours qu'on s'est pas quittés et tu fais que parler de ton fils, j'ai l'impression de le connaitre.

Chaz ne répondit pas mais lança à Jane un regard reconnaissant. Puis il posa la tête sur le matelas alors que Lisbon caressait ses cheveux, cherchant à le calmer. Jane regarda son portable, qui affichait 6h, et donna une tape sur l'épaule du voisin de chambrée.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, il est encore tôt.

L'homme se releva sans rien dire et obéit, repartant se coucher dans son lit, baissant les stores pour ne pas être réveillé lorsque le soleil se lèverait. Le voyant si mal et l'entendant renifler, Jane fit la moue puis se dégagea doucement.

- Je reviens, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Lisbon avant de se lever et de traverser la chambre. Chaz… commença-t-il en prenant la chaise à côté du lit. Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut pas que tu te laisses abattre. T'as toutes tes chances dans cette affaire. Tu as dit hier que ta femme n'avait…

- Ex, corrigea-t-il d'un ton emprunt de colère. Ex-femme.

- Que ton ex-femme n'avait jamais été là pour ton fils, reprit-il. Alors que toi, t'en arrives à te mettre dans cet état-là pour lui. S'il y a un des deux parents qui mérite plus la garde que l'autre, c'est toi. Le fait que sa famille soit aisée n'entre pas en compte, c'est tes capacités à l'élever dans un environnement agréable qui lui soit bénéfique, et je doute pas des tiennes. Alors maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de te prendre la tête et d'essayer de dormir, t'en as bien besoin.

- D'accord, répondit le Texan en séchant ses larmes du dos de la main. Merci, Patrick…

- De rien. Dors.

Obéissant, le jeune homme remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton et ferma les yeux. Jane se releva de sa chaise et revint vers le lit de sa collègue, mais arrivé à proximité, il hésita. Lisbon trouverait peut-être déplacé qu'il revienne s'allonger avec elle, et il ne voulait pas être maladroit et que ça jette un froid entre eux. Mais il fut stoppé là dans ses réflexions, car la jeune femme se poussa pour lui rendre sa place, et il sourit en revenant s'allonger et enlacer la jeune femme, qui bâilla silencieusement avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

_J'ai oublié de poster hier et aujourd'hui O.O je suis inexcusable... Pour me faire pardonner, j'en poste 2 a la suite!_

_**Janeandteresa:** T'inquiète, Chaz s'en sort :P_

_**Pasca:** Contente que Chaz te plaise! C'est mon personnage fétiche, mon grand ours en guimauve! Une croute en chocolat et un coeur en shamallow xD. Jane et Lisbon risquent pas de passer inaperçus, y'a au moins une personne qui les a vues! Et Chaz est pas du genre à garder ses commentaires pour lui xD. Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas :)._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Je peux le réveiller ? demanda la voix de Rigsby, un ton malicieux très mal dissimulé.

- Foutez-lui la paix, répondit la voix de l'homme plus loin.

- Pardon ?

- T'as pas entendu ? J'ai dit « foutez-lui la paix ». Il a besoin de dormir et là, il y arrive très bien.

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? grogna l'agent.

- De quoi je me mêle ? répliqua Chaz sur le même ton en se mettant sur pied. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, pendant que tu te la coulais douce au bureau parce que ton patron était pas là, Patrick est resté ici veiller sur elle. Je trouve que ça mérite un peu de reconnaissance, ou à défaut de reconnaissance, que tu le laisses dormir autant qu'il en a besoin maintenant que Teresa est réveillée.

- Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, si t'avais su mieux manier ta moto, personne serait là aujourd'hui !

- Arrêtez, vous deux ! Rigsby, c'est un ordre ! s'énerva Lisbon en voyant que son subordonné était sur le point d'en rajouter.

Réveillé par les cris, Jane ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba immédiatement sur les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient. Rigsby était plus grand de quelques centimètres, mais Chaz avait une corpulence beaucoup plus développée, probablement due aux travaux dans les champs depuis son adolescence, et quelques vingt kilos de muscles en plus. Il avait enlevé son attèle et se tenait les bras tendus des deux côtés du corps, poings serrés. Le consultant se leva à son tour et se frotta les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Ah parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être ici ? lâcha Chaz en haussant le ton. Que j'ai fait exprès de me prendre une voiture en moto, de m'exploser une jambe et un bras, perdant pour la même raison les mois à venir de travail dans mon ranch et, en plus, comme si c'était pas assez, de blesser quelqu'un ?

- J'en sais rien, t'es peut-être sadomaso ! répliqua Rigsby.

- Et puis je te rappelle, continua le Texan sans prendre en compte le commentaire de l'agent, que si t'avais réussi à attraper le suspect comme il le fallait, la voiture n'aurait pas pilé et ce foutu accident serait jamais arrivé !

- Ah, parce que c'est de ma faute, maintenant ?

- Ouais, c'est de ta faute ! Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même d'être un mauvais agent !

L'insulte blessa l'homme profondément, et il ne lui fallut qu'une dixième de seconde pour armer son poing et le balancer directement vers la figure du patient. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Jane qui, voulant écarter les deux hommes, se prit le coup dans le nez avant de s'écrouler à terre.

- Merde… souffla Rigsby sous le coup de la surprise. Merde, Jane, j'suis désolé !

Le consultant était allongé sur le sol, les mains sur son nez qui saignait abondamment et ses collègues restèrent abasourdis face à la scène. Chaz, lui, s'approcha de Jane comme si de rien n'était, le prit par la chemise de sa main gauche, et le souleva sans effort d'une seule main pour le reposer sur son lit.

- Ca va, mon gars ? demanda-t-il en écartant les mains de Jane pour regardez son nez.

- Ca fait un mal de chien… J'ai du sang partout…

- Ca va aller, dit-il avec calme olympien. Une infirmière va venir, continua-t-il en pressant le bouton rouge au mur, et elle va te soigner ça, d'accord Patrick ?

- D'accord… gémit-il.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Lisbon qui s'était levée pour aller voir l'état de son ami.

- Hey, je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout ? s'exclama Chaz. Retourne au lit.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je bouge pas !

Chaz grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se tourna vers la jeune femme en bombant le torse, voulant probablement se faire plus imposant. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et inspira profondément.

- Retourne au lit, petit bout de femme au caractère excessivement bien trempé, répéta-t-il d'un ton où se mêlaient étrangement autorité et amusement.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? se prit-elle au jeu alors que ses collègues du CBI suivaient la discussion comme un match de ping-pong.

- Teresa… Je pars du principe que tu me trouves imposant. Mais impressionnant me suffit.

- Désolée, Gulliver, mais ça marche pas avec moi.

Chaz leva les yeux au ciel et, sans laisser à Lisbon le temps de trouver une échappatoire, il mit un bras derrière son dos et l'autre derrière ses genoux, avant de la soulever et de la remettre dans son lit.

- Charles Isaac Brolin Junior ! Je te permets pas ! Ôte tes pattes et laisse-moi me relever !

- Non, tu bouges pas ! Il faut que tu te reposes, je te rappelle que t'as des côtes de cassées. Allez, sois gentille, reste tranquille, finit-il d'un ton ferme mais parfumé d'une certaine douceur.

Lisbon arrêta de se débattre et se laissa faire en boudant lorsque son camarade de chambrée remonta ses couvertures sur elle, sous le regard stupéfait des agents du CBI. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et revint auprès de Jane, sa complicité avec les deux collègues étonnant visiblement les trois agents. Van Pelt allait faire un commentaire, mais se ravisa, alors que Rigsby faisait la moue, encore désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait au mentaliste, et Cho supervisait le tout de son regard impassible. Chaz tendait un mouchoir au consultant qui saignait toujours lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ! Oh, monsieur Jane ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Il est tombé et il s'est pris le pied du lit, répondit Chaz à sa place, le regard fixé sur Rigsby. C'était juste un accident bête.

- Eh bien, on va soigner ça ! sourit-elle. Oh, monsieur Brolin, le médecin va passer vous voir cet après-midi, vous pourrez sortir après ça.

- D'accord.

- Souriez, monsieur Brolin. La vie est belle !

- Génial. Trop top, grommela-t-il en prenant quelques affaires dans son sac pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, sachant pertinemment que personne ne l'attendait dehors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il enfila son jean en se regardant dans le miroir puis s'approcha du plan d'un blanc immaculé où était posée sa trousse de toilette. Il en sortit son rasoir et recouvrit ses joues de mousse à raser. Lentement, les poils commencèrent à tomber dans le lavabo. Quelques minutes plus tard il se rinça le visage avant de s'essuyer dans une serviette, puis sécha le plâtre de son poignet droit qu'il avait involontairement mouillé. De sa main gauche, il prit du gel dans un pot et en mit adroitement dans ses cheveux, remerciant probablement le ciel d'être né gaucher.

En regardant son reflet dans la glace, il soupira, puis il prit son déodorant qu'il mit machinalement. Il se regarda encore quelques instants dans le miroir, ses yeux parcourant les lignes sauvages que son tatouage traçait sur son pectoral droit et qui partaient sous son bras et par-dessus son épaule pour rejoindre les ailes dessinées sur son dos. Après ces secondes de contemplation, il remit ses affaires dans sa trousse de toilette et reprit ses vêtements posés sur une chaise avant de sortir de la salle de bain, sa serviette en écharpe autour de son cou.

- Beau gosse ! s'exclama ironiquement Rigsby en le voyant arriver dans la chambre. Tu veux draguer qui ?

- Mais toi, mon pote, répondit Chaz du tac au tac en lui faisant un clin d'œil se voulant charmeur, mais transpirant l'agacement.

Rigsby bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à se jeter à nouveau sur lui, mais Cho le poussa en arrière pour qu'il retombe sur sa chaise, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Vous allez arrêter ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton blasé. C'est plus drôle.

- T'as qu'à lui dire de se calmer, Kimball, répondit le Texan énervé. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toujours lui qui commence.

- Vous êtes chiants les gars… se plaignit Van Pelt d'une petite voix, se mêlant timidement de la dispute. C'est pas de sa faute, Wayne.

Chaz montra la rousse du doigt en fixant intensément son ennemi du moment et il s'approcha ensuite de son sac pour en tirer une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire qu'il enfila rapidement. Puis il sortit également un tee-shirt assez moulant pour lui qu'il tendit à Jane, histoire qu'il ne nage pas dedans.

- Tiens, mets ça, ta chemise est toute tâchée de sang.

- Merci, lui sourit Patrick, des bouts de coton dans le nez.

- Bon, eh bien… Y'a plus qu'à attendre cet après-midi, lança Chaz en se laissant tomber sur son lit de travers et en fermant les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

_J'aurai pas le temps de poster demain, alors je vous poste les deux derniers ce soir._

_Vu que je n'écris quasiment plus de fics, je sais pas quand je reposterai, mais je fais confiance aux autres auteurs pour vous occuper :D._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Lisbon regarda par-dessus son épaule pendant que l'infirmière la sortait de la chambre en fauteuil roulant, et Jane, assis sur le lit de Chaz, lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'attendrait là et que tout allait bien se passer. Le Texan la regarda sortir puis lâcha un soupir en venant s'installer à côté du consultant.

- Tu devrais lui parler, engagea-t-il la conversation.

- A qui ?

- Au Pape… A Teresa, à qui ça pourrait être ?

- Lui parler de quoi ?

Chaz détourna son regard de la porte fermée pour le poser sur Jane.

- Tu joues au crétin, ou t'en es un ? demanda-t-il avant de retourner à sa contemplation du battant blanc cassé.

- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit Jane sans comprendre.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu veux pas te l'avouer, c'est tout.

- Eclaire-moi, dans ce cas-là.

- T'as un faible pour Teresa, lâcha-t-il cash.

Ce fut au tour de Jane de délaisser la porte et de fixer son ami.

- J'ai pas de faible pour Lisbon. C'est une collègue et une amie. Une très bonne amie, certes. Mais c'est tout.

- Bien sûr, oui.

Jane retourna à sa porte et les deux hommes restèrent en silence quelques instants, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- C'est très crédible, poursuivit le Texan. Surtout quand on voit comment vous avez dormi cette nuit. On aurait dit que vous jouiez à Tetris.

- C'était en toute amitié, se justifia le mentaliste.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Et c'est en toute amitié que tu passes de longues minutes à contempler son corps de la tête aux pieds pendant qu'elle dort.

- Je fais pas ça, moi, se défendit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Patrick, s'exclama Chaz d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réponse, t'as beau être mentaliste et toutes ces conneries-là, quand il s'agit de Teresa et de toi, t'es plus myope qu'une taupe ! Si ce qu'il y a entre vous c'est de l'amitié, je suis une écolière en mini-jupe. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à fermer les yeux. T'as des sentiments certains pour une nana, qui a sans aucun doute des sentiments pour toi, c'est pas si compliqué !

- T'as faux sur toute la ligne ! le contredit Jane.

- Non, j'ai pas faux ! répliqua Chaz sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. Qu'est-ce que t'attends de plus ? Qu'elle te fasse une déclaration écrite ? Une compile de slows ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle fera jamais le premier pas, et que c'est à toi d'agir. Alors au risque de me répéter : qu'est-ce que t'attends de plus ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de Jane, qui ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il baissa les yeux, fixant ses pieds qui se balançaient suspendus à ses jambes, et déglutit difficilement.

- En fait… poursuivit encore le Texan. T'es mort de trouille !

- Je suis pas mort de trouille ! s'exclama Jane, comme s'il s'était senti insulté.

- Ca va bien se passer, t'inquiète ! C'est jamais facile d'avouer ses sentiments, mais quand tu l'auras fait le fardeau que t'as sur les épaules va s'envoler, tu verras.

- J'ai pas la trouille ! insista le consultant.

C'est le moment que choisit la porte pour se rouvrir et laisser Lisbon revenir de ses examens, un sourire aux lèvres. Chaz fixa son ami l'air amusé, puis se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Prouve-le, alors.

Et il ponctua sa conclusion par un clin d'œil rassurant.


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà le dernier! Un grand merci à mes lecteurs et à une prochaine fois!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Jane regarda Chaz s'éloigner dans le couloir, poussé dans un fauteuil roulant par son ami Alex, puis il referma la porte. Lisbon lui fit un sourire fatigué puis referma les yeux. Ses calmants lui donnaient envie de dormir, et profitant de ce repos forcé, elle se laissait enfin aller dans les bras de Morphée aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. En sentant Jane approcher, elle se décala, lui laissant à nouveau sa moitié du lit.

Le consultant hésita un instant, puis s'installa à son tour. Il tenta de se reposer un peu, mais la discussion avec Chaz le hantait, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit. Lisbon le sentit se raidir et rouvrit les yeux, puis le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, lui demandant d'un regard silencieux s'il allait bien.

- Lisbon… commença-t-il en détournant les yeux. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…

En inspirant profondément, il se dégagea et s'assit sur le lit, de façon à l'avoir en face. Comprenant que ce qu'il avait à lui dire était délicat, Lisbon se redressa, laissant finalement sa sieste pour plus tard.

- Lisbon… je voulais vous dire que… avant que vous ayez cet accident, je croyais que j'étais mort de l'intérieur. Je croyais que ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens, que j'étais tout seul, sans personne qui comptait à mes yeux. Mais j'ai compris l'énormité de mon erreur il y a quatre jours. Parce que quand je vous ai vue… étendue dans la rue à côté de Chaz… j'ai cru mourir… Et je ne pouvais pas mourir si… si j'étais déjà mort. Vous comprenez ? Votre accident, ça m'a ouvert les yeux, Lisbon. Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, plus que n'importe qui. Vous êtes même indispensable à ma… survie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous perdre, Lisbon, vous êtes trop précieuse pour moi, et… et si jamais… si jamais c'est réciproque…

Jane ne trouvait pas les mots pour finir sa phrase. « Si jamais c'est réciproque », qu'allait-il faire ? Cependant, il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Il vit sa supérieure lui sourire, les larmes aux yeux, et elle tendit une main vers lui pour lui caresser la joue. Sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner à la douceur de se contact. Contact rapidement rompu lorsqu'il sentit la claque lui brûler la joue, le faisant retomber brutalement sur Terre.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il, cherchant à comprendre.

- Il a fallu que je me fasse presque tuer et que vous me voyiez dans un lit d'hôpital pour vous en rendre compte, idiot ? Ca fait des années que je me tue à la tâche pour vous faire comprendre que votre vie n'est pas aussi insignifiante que vous le croyez ! Des années que je m'efforce à vous faire sourire, à vous rendre les choses plus simples - même si de votre côté, vous faites le contraire !

- Je suis désolé… souffla-t-il sincèrement. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'une claque. Enfin… au sens figuré, même si j'ai eu droit aux deux…

Teresa le fixa dans les yeux durant quelques instants et défronça les sourcils, se détendit, se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Jane aussi gêné avant ça. Puis finalement, elle lui offrit un sourire, et il le lui rendit, s'approchant d'elle lentement avant de coller avec douceur ses lèvres aux siennes.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et le couple se tourna vivement vers le nouvel arrivant, mal à l'aise d'avoir été surpris. Chaz referma la bouche d'un coup, gardant ce qu'il allait dire pour lui, puis il lança aux deux tourtereaux un regard que le mentaliste reconnut immédiatement, et l'interpréta comme celui qu'il faisait toujours juste avant de lancer une idiotie.

- Ca vous tente, un plan à trois ?

Jane ne s'était pas trompé, et il lança au jeune homme un oreiller qu'il évita aisément.

- Blague à part, j'ai oublié mes béquilles. Et ça fait super plaisir de vous voir ensemble. Vous m'appellerez pour les fiançailles ? Pour le mariage ? Pour les gosses ? Pas forcément dans cet ordre-là.

Alex lâcha un ricanement moqueur derrière lui en entrant prendre les béquilles, et il ressortit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, faisant un signe de tête au couple avant de s'en aller. Lisbon allait tenter d'en placer une, mais Chaz tua son initiative dans l'œuf.

- Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble, continua-t-il en venant vers eux pour les serrer dans ses grands bras. Il était temps que vous vous lanciez. On reste en contact, finit-il en déposant des baisers sur les fronts de ses deux amis avant de sortir à son tour.

- Heu… commença Jane, mais la porte se referma avant qu'il ait pu parler, et il se tourna vers Lisbon en l'entendant éclater de rire.

- Il est trop énorme ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix hachée alors qu'elle riait toujours.

- Ca, c'est le cas de le dire ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, le rire de sa compagne étant contagieux.

- Je veux dire, jamais personne n'a empêché le grand Patrick Jane d'en placer une !

- J'espère bien que tu t'en chargeras, fit-il avec un sourire tendre, avant de l'embrasser avec la même douceur qu'auparavant.

- Aussi souvent que faire se peut, et avec un plaisir non feint… répondit-elle entre deux baisers.

**FIN**


End file.
